This application claims the provisional patent application 62,279,988 filed on Mar. 31, 2017.
The present invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible and adjustable exercise board with additional attachments that folds into a compact and easily transportable design.
At home exercise equipment, has been an increasing in the United States. As health conscience consumers are looking to ways to get a full exercise regime at home, a large number of exercise equipment has been created to provide these consumers with the necessary equipment to fulfill their requirements.
Many of these pieces of equipment allow the user to exercise several muscle groups in one to allow the consumer with the greatest use out of the equipment. However, many of these pieces of equipment are large and bulky and require a large amount of space to store the equipment. Several pieces of equipment have been designed to be easily stored, but do not have the versatility to allow the consumer to work out many muscle groups with one piece of equipment and therefore require the consumer to buy a larger number of pieces. This results in more cost, and without much space saving.
Some of these pieces of equipment that are designed to be space saving, are very complicated to setup and take down or are difficult to transport because of the awkward shape they fold down into or have various parts that are not connected therefore the consumer must move multiple pieces.
Therefore, it is necessary for a product to be invented that provides a versatile piece of exercise equipment that is easy to setup and take down, that is easy to store, and that is easy to transport. The present invention seeks to solve these problems.